


Hello，Boss老板你好

by Sahar



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AS！Chris Pine，阿斯伯格综合征简称AS，具有同孤独症一样的社会交往障碍、局限的兴趣和重复、刻板的活动方式，区别在于此病没有明显的语言和智力障碍。<br/>作者并非医学或者心理学专业人士，连业余人士都算不上，如果文中出现什么bug请谅解，多数医学知识应该都属于我胡诌的。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AS！Chris Pine，阿斯伯格综合征简称AS，具有同孤独症一样的社会交往障碍、局限的兴趣和重复、刻板的活动方式，区别在于此病没有明显的语言和智力障碍。  
> 作者并非医学或者心理学专业人士，连业余人士都算不上，如果文中出现什么bug请谅解，多数医学知识应该都属于我胡诌的。

1.  
Zach接到好友Patrick的电话时不过刚早上7点，虽然今天是万恶的需要上班的周一，但是这样不代表Patrick可以在离他起床还有一个小时的时候就吵醒他，于是他挂断了这个电话。  
Zach完全不记得Patrick什么时候变成了一个如此固执的人，他在坚持了5分钟后，还是接起了这个电话。在一个颓废的周日后迎来的周一只剩宿醉的痛苦和悔恨，外加此刻被打扰的烦躁。  
“我发誓Patrick，如果不是什么火烧眉毛的急事，我一定放下今天上午的所有工作去你的事务所找麻烦。”Zach一个翻身从床上起来，威胁的同时从床头柜里搜出了阿司匹林。  
Patrick在电话另一头语气不善的哼了一声，“你不是忘了前天晚上在派对上答应我的事吧？嗯？”  
事？什么事？前天的派对他被几个损友灌了不少的酒，Zach喜欢派对，所以在周末的派对上喝醉对他来说是家常便饭，至于期间他和Patrick的谈话，他能记得的内容实在不多。  
“什么事？”他倒水喝掉了阿司匹林，依旧没有想起来和Patrick谈过什么。  
Zach在站在浴室的花洒下面回味着自己答应了Patrick的事，虽然这事儿他是真的没放在心上，但是Patrick千叮万嘱一定要准时到，他也不得不按Patrick说的提前准备去公司了。  
Zach的公司属于一家规模不小的传媒公司，出版业和娱乐业都有涉猎，主要是给明星模特出写真，给画家出出画册，时不时的也给摄影师们出本影集之类的。  
Patrick的叮嘱是什么来着？一定要准时到达，迟一秒钟都不行，就算你是老板！一定不要说双关语不要开玩笑，老老实实说话谈合同就行了；如果对方的话惹他生气了，也不要爆发。  
虽然不知道为什么要加这些条件，但是看在他作为一个工作狂已经逼的好几任助理离职，而他现在急需一个助理来完善他的日常工作，他也不会这么忍气吞声的接受Patrick的建议。当然，他不想承认有一部分是他的好奇心想要见见这个能让Patrick对他提这么多奇怪要求的人。  
问题是，没错Zach的确是那个急需助理有所求的人，但好歹他都是老板，所以即将成为他雇员的家伙怎么可以这么没有礼貌？！  
“你迟到了1分12秒！说好的8点整到，你迟到了1分12秒！不是一秒，也不是10秒！而是整整1分12秒！”会议室里一个金发的家伙激动的似乎要从椅子上跳起来，手指着Zach十二万分愤怒的吼着。  
Zach都被吓的有点呆住了，他就是在门口被策划部总监拦住看了个文件，他就成了毁灭地球的罪大恶极了？  
金发男人的身边还坐着一个黑发女人，似乎经验丰富的正在安抚激动的金发男人。  
“好了Chris甜心，没事的，我们多留了5分钟给他的，他只是迟到了1分钟，不要放在心上好吗？我们是来应征的，还记得吗？”身材面孔气质都很出众的这位女士有条不紊的安抚着，金发男人看起来平静了一些，但依旧用一副“这个世界要毁灭了而这都是你的错”的表情看着Zach。  
Zach清了清嗓子，坐到了他们对面的座位上，“Zachary Quinto，执行总裁。”  
金发男人依旧负气一样偏着头不屑看Zach一眼，黑发女人只能无奈的叹口气然后对着Zach挂上一个不好意思的笑容。  
“Zoe Saldana，Patrick的朋友，是他推荐我们来的。”  
“是的，所以是你来应征？”Zach看着Zoe，觉得对方绝对就是他想要找的完美助理，可惜他的期望落空了。  
Zoe抱歉的笑了笑，Zach注意到金发的男人此刻神经质一般的扣着他面前一次性纸杯的杯面，完全不理Zoe和Zach的对话。  
“不，不是我，实际上我是带Chris来的，”Zoe摆了摆手，又指了指Chris，“Patrick应该跟你说过Chris的情况，不过你放心，他能够胜任你助理的工作。”  
Zach本想对此表示怀疑，但是Chris接下来的举动让他开始相信，这个男人的确能够胜任自己的工作。  
Zoe告诉Zach，Chris会安排好他的日常行程，文件之类的东西也可以完全放心的交给Chris去做，Zoe还拿出了Chris的学位证书，不得不说这让Zach挺惊讶的，加州大学伯克利学院，实在是看不出来刚才闹腾的像个小孩的家伙会是这所学校毕业的。  
然后，就像Zoe施了个魔法一样，她只轻轻的告诉Chris，他现在应该去做助理的工作，Chris像是立刻换了个人一样换上了一副亲近开朗的笑容，还向Zach道了个早安。  
“好……好吧，让我们先去办公室。”Zach送走Zoe之后有些无措的说。  
Chris点了点头，从Zach手里拿过他一直提着的公事包和大衣，跟在Zach身后走向了办公室。

2.  
Zach承认，Chris的确是个好助理，太好了。  
“你今天从早上9点到9点50分应该看完Tom上交的新一季出版计划；10点是周一例会，11点结束会议；接着处理周末积压文件，直到12点30分你应该吃午饭。”  
Chris拿着手里的黑色笔记本，一板一眼的向Zach宣布，说实话，如果他不用那种命令式的刻板语气，Zach会更满意一些的。  
“好吧，听你的。”他随意的回应，看在Chris那张好看脸蛋的份上，他会让自己多点耐心来看看这个新助理有多能干。  
当他对自己说“多点耐心”的时候，没想过Chris会因为自己随意的一句话而炸毛。  
“你才是老板，你不能说‘听我的’！应该是你拿主意，我再按照你的需要修改行程！”Chris收起了脸上的笑容，好像之前的笑容只是覆盖在脸上的一层薄膜，一戳就破。  
他很焦虑，该死的，应该说他特别焦虑。Zach这样随意的回答让他担心对方会在固定的行程上乱做修改，他讨厌安排好的日程被打乱，那让他焦躁不已。  
Zach张着嘴，发现自己居然无言以对。  
“好，今天上午的行程就是这样，没错。”他揉了揉眉心，宿醉还没有完全褪去，而Chris大早上的这一闹让他觉得头更痛了。  
看不进去，周一上午除了例会时间，以往他通常都是在办公室用各种无聊的事打发过去。他是老板，他总该有点这样的特权吧？可是今天不行，Chris在九点的时候进了一次办公室给他送咖啡，显然，对方为他什么时候喝咖啡列了张表。  
而当Chris看到他在办公室里玩着他放在桌上的模型时，自然而然的，他再次被教训了一顿。  
抿了一口咖啡，作为老板的尊严让他愤愤不平，想起早上Patrick解释给他听的东西，闻所未闻的病症，他打开了搜索引擎。  
键入病名的时候Zach迟疑一下，那玩意儿是叫艾伯格斯还是叫艾斯伯格来着？第一次他搜错了，出来一堆莫名其妙的东西，然后他重新在搜索栏键入：Aspergers’syndrome。  
“Hello，Boss！”突然响起的声音让Zach吓了一跳，抬头看见他新招的助理，面前的电脑更让他有一种做贼心虚的感觉，强稳着将界面换成出版计划，Zach皱眉看向Chris。  
Zach双手交叠在一起，又圆又大的褐色眼睛看着Chris，“我认为你应该先敲门再进来。”  
Chris露出一个从容的笑容，仿佛有一些早上Zoe充满魄力的影子，“我敲门发出声音还是我站在这发出声音都是为了提醒你，到时间去会议室了，在门里或者门外差别不大。而且，我是你的贴身助理，你不需要对我有任何隐瞒。”  
我才是老板……Zach在心里无力的咆哮着，但是早上Patrick对他千叮万嘱，一定不要把这些小事放在心上，不要为了这种没必要的事情生气，他不小气，也不是爱摆老板架子的人，在可以忍耐的范围内，他决定当刚才的事没有发生。  
“可是离10点还有8分钟呢，时间到了我自己会过去，你先去会议室准备文件吧。”  
“已经准备好了，现在就差把老板弄过去了。”  
于是Zach盖上了自己的笔记本电脑带着Chris走向了会议室。如果可以，他希望他周六没有喝醉，也没有答应Patrick任何事。  
当然，倒不是说他不喜欢Chris什么的，至少Chris把这个几个小时里的工作做的不错，井井有条毫无破绽。作为一个助理来说他很好，但是作为同事来说，Chris显然不可能是Zach喜欢的那一类型。  
Chris有些专制，就算他是助理而Zach才是老板。当然Zach的行程都由他来管理，某种意义上来说，Chris的确是Zach的救世主，专制一点也没问题。但是Chris的强硬不是出于工作上的认真，而是由于他自身的……病症。  
很显然，不会社交辞令，不易与人相处是艾斯伯格综合症的其中一个病症。这对于喜欢亲切朋友的Zach来说有点难以接受。  
Zach到的时候会议室空无一人，他询问的看着Chris，对方正往他的杯子里倒咖啡，哦，9点55分，看来Chris的时间表上标注了他这个时候需要咖啡。  
“我以为例会时间？”见Chris没有回答他的打算，他摊开双手询问。  
当然，Zach不会知道Chris其实根本就没弄明白他脸上的表情是什么意思，他天生就不善于揣测人的面部表情，他的妈妈，Gwynne曾经告诉过他，人会用面部表情表示喜怒哀乐，但是如果对方真的想要你知道，他会自己说出来的。  
所以你看，当Zach只露出表情而Chris没理他时，他不也开口问了吗？  
“还有2分钟啊。”  
“那为什么我先到了？”Zach以前在例会上虽然迟到的不算特别严重，但基本都是在所有人都到了之后才姗姗来迟。  
Chris又一次露出那个完美的职业化笑容，“因为你是老板，而你以前总是迟到，现在我帮你预留了从早上工作到例会时间之间的10分钟，这样可以确保你例会不迟到。”  
是了，不能迟到。Zach可算还记得今天早上当他迟到了一分钟的时候，Chris那个炸毛的样子，就像只被侵犯了领地的小兽一样暴躁的咆哮着。  
他还想说什么，但是各部门的主管都开始鱼贯而入，并带着一脸惊讶的看着他，Zach被他们看的有些不自在，斜过去看了一眼Chris，发现对方完全不在意面前这么多人，反而从容惬意的很。  
他以为艾斯伯格作为孤独症的一种，病人不会喜欢人多？看来他又错了？

3.  
漫长的周一总算快要捱过去，除了中午在还没饿的时候就被Chris强硬的要求去吃饭之外，Zach没有再被Chris困扰。实际上他已经有挺长一段时间没有如此专心而有序的工作过了。  
他在下班前就看完了该看的文件，修改了本季出版计划然后交给了Chris，筛选了本季要用的摄影师。到了下班时间他决定早早回家，还能牵着他的两只小狗在公寓附近的公园散散步。  
中途合作商打来的电话耽搁了他半个小时，等走出办公室的时候，外面的格子间已经空无一人，而Chris还在自己的位置上。  
“已经下班半个钟头了，Chris，你应该下班了。”Zach可不想自己的助理在工作的第一天就加班，传出去就更坐实他是个工作狂的流言了。  
当然，他真的是，某些时候来说。  
Chris连头也没抬，速度极快的在键盘上敲击着，“我今天工作计划是要把出版计划完善好，还没做完不能走。”  
“那个不着急用的，下班吧，大家都走光了。”Zach微笑着劝说到，他的新助理在工作上的确没什么可挑剔的。  
Chris对他露出一个不耐烦的表情，Zach已经不知道这是今天第几次了，他也垮下了脸。  
“Chris？”  
“老板，你很烦！下班时间已经过了很久了，你快走吧，我得完成我的工作计划，而你在耽误我！”他指责的说，那语气就好像Zach是天底下最大的傻瓜。  
……  
按时下班的老板被加班的员工赶出了公司，今天一天到底发生了什么？  
其实不怪Zach不懂，工作上的事，Chris自己有一套安排，他每天提前拟好了计划，不完成是绝对不会善罢甘休的。这也是为什么Zoe能够保证Chris会出色的完成他的助理工作，除了需要社交的那一部分。  
“乖Noah！”Zach用狗绳拴着自己的狗狗Noah和Skunk走过人行横道，停在了Zach喜欢的一家点心店前。  
“Noah，”他晃了晃Noah的狗绳，但是被花坛里的一片绿叶吸引了注意力的Noah完全不为所动，Skunk热切的朝Zach吐着舌头，示意自己在很认真的听他讲话。  
“好吧，Skunk，你觉得我们买点点心去我公司一趟怎么样？”  
这计划其实不怎么样，先不说Chris不过是第一天来上班的新人，他跟Chris甚至还不如跟其他普通员工关系好，更谈不上朋友，他为什么要买点心去找Chris？然后，他甚至都不确定Chris是不是还在公司，也许他已经结束加班回家了。  
但无论这个计划怎么样，Zach在能够阻止自己之前，已经端着一盒点心，牵着自己的两只狗站在了公司楼下，这简直……这简直蠢透了。  
Zach像做贼一样走过楼下大厅，在Noah发出不小的呜咽声时喝止了它，然后满心忐忑的来到他办公室所在的楼层。他不知道自己是在盼着Chris还在公司，还是已经离开了。  
天已经完全黑下来，外间的办公室漆黑一片，Zach继续往里走，只见自己新助理还在自己的位置上，却完全没有之前他离开时那股从容不迫，反而有些焦虑和紧张。  
办公桌上台灯的灯光包围着Chris，他的金发反射出一片温暖的光芒，蓝色的眼睛里不知名的闪烁着茫然的光。  
“嘿~Chris！”他远远的看了Chris一会儿，然后叫了他的名字走上前。  
沉浸在自己情绪里的Chris显然被他吓了一跳，他几乎是从椅子上弹了起来，看到是Zach之后才松了一口气坐回了椅子里。  
“老板，你怎么又来了？”  
“别叫我老板，你可以跟其他人一样叫我Zach，自己助理不叫我名字，让我觉得怪怪的。”他把手里的点心盒放到Chris的桌上，然后打开了盖子。  
Chris无所谓的耸耸肩，眼睛在看到点心的那一刻亮了起来，一点也不客气的伸手拿了一个抹茶蛋糕就往嘴里送。  
“好吧，Zach，所以你为什么又回来了？”  
Zach举起手朝他晃了晃自己手里的狗绳，“遛狗遛过来，想顺道关心一下自觉加班的员工。”  
关心加班员工是真，遛狗遛过来以及顺不顺道这事儿就没有认真追究的必要了。  
Chris没有刨根问底，在他的认知里，并不存在什么客套，上司下属这一套。他会礼貌的对待别人，也很乐意与人来往交流，但是他始终无法理解人与人之间那些虚伪的人情客套。  
“看来你的工作已经做完了，为什么还不走？”Zach把蹭上Chris小腿的Noah往回拉了拉，并转身替吃点心吃的相当起劲的Chris倒了杯水。  
他只是随口一问，Chris却失落的低下了头，“Zoe今天得来接我，我第一次来这里工作，还没确定要用哪条路线回家，Zoe答应我会找到一条最合适的回家路线，这样我以后就能走这条路回家。”  
“好吧，那Zoe为什么还没来？”Zach没有问为什么Chris需要一条特定的回家路线，他猜这跟他的病症有关。  
Chris烦躁的抓了抓他那头本来就不甚服帖的金发，“她被工作缠住了，她的上司临时需要她改一篇文稿。”  
Zoe现在正在一家报社做记者，还有一个自己的专栏。Zach记得今天早些时候Zoe跟他提起过。  
所以说，随便改工作计划的老板什么的最讨厌了！  
没多久之后Zoe来了，她感激的看着Zach就好像Zach给了她一百万一样。  
“上帝啊，谢谢你，我说真的Zach！你不知道如果我迟到再加上一个饿坏了的Chris那会是一个多么大的灾难，谢天谢地你给他吃了一些点心。”Zoe的黑色头发辫成了辫子盘在了头上，看起来干练又带着可爱，她双手合十向Zach表达她的感谢。  
一旁的Chris生气的喷了一下鼻息，Zoe立刻转过头将自己的注意力投注在他身上。  
“呃……无意冒犯，我就是好奇，你们是情侣吗？”Zach好笑的看着两个人刚才的反应，忍不住出声询问。  
Zoe一手摩挲着Chris的肩膀安抚他，“不，我们只是朋友。但是你知道，遇到Chris你就绝对会不自觉的去宠他。你越了解他，就会越想宠他。”  
“有你们这样的朋友真难得。”他真诚的说，想起将Chris介绍给他的Ptrick，还有正在安抚炸毛状态Chris的Zoe。  
Zoe也笑了，那笑容里既有宠溺又有温柔，“不，Chris很难得，他是个很难得的朋友。他真的非常非常棒。”  
“我相信他是的。”  
他们在公司楼下分开，Zach看着两个人的背影，生出一股强烈的想要了解Chris的情绪。  
+  
那之后日子如常的进行，Zach开始学会跟随Chris制定的日程表走，当Chris说需要去什么地方干什么事的时候，他就会乖乖的跟着去，这让他再也没有以前不时出现的慌乱与紧迫。  
Chris也开始和同事们交上了朋友，当然，知道阿斯伯格综合症这事儿的人整家公司里只有Chris自己和Zach。他和同层办公室的Karl，Simon还有John都相处的不错，他们都是很随和的人，没有太在意有时候Chris不理解他们谈话内容里的双关。  
又是一周周五，Zach已经计划好了周末回匹茨堡看看他的母亲，他想念他妈妈的拿手菜了。但是计划却没赶上变化，一个模特周一即将赴印的写真中有几张照片不能用，需要Zach在之前拍的成千上万张照片中另外选一些出来。  
他只能脸色阴郁的走出办公室，通知他的下属们，这个周五得加个班。因为他不想自己一个人把周末的时间也花在反复的看一个男模的照片上。  
其他人都没什么意见，毕竟这种事情时有发生。Zach不会用敷衍的态度随便选几张照片充数，他们也不能耽搁出版进度。于是唯一的办法就是大家一起挑照片，再把他们认为不错的给Zach，Zach从中挑选能用的。  
“不，我要下班了。”Chris拒绝了，就在会议室里当着所有人的面。  
Zach本来因为要加班不好的心情更加沉郁，皱眉看着他的助理，“这层楼的所有人都得留下加班，你是我的助理，Chris。”  
“这不在我的工作计划里面，我今天的计划是准时下班，谢谢。”如果不是Zach知道内情，他会跟其他人一样觉得这样说话的Chris很傲慢，相当的傲慢。  
他僵持了一会儿，然后放弃的给了其他同事一个抱歉的眼神，“好吧，Chris，你当然可以。”  
该死的，他当然可以！加不加班都是Chris自己说了算，他想加班的时候谁也劝不走。而当Zach，他的顶头上司要求他加班的时候，他又可以拍拍屁股走人。  
只许助理放火，不许老板点灯！  
出于对其他同事的愧疚，在他们进行了初筛之后，Zach就将他们放了回去，并且承诺会找个时间请大家去酒吧喝一杯，当然他知道这一定没办法让他们停止猜测Chris为什么能直接离开。  
时间已经接近晚上9点，电脑屏幕上同一个男人的照片让他看的眼睛都花了，看来看去都是一样的招摇而做作的笑容。  
“Hello，Boss~”一个愉快的声音响起，Chris又一次没有敲门就出现在了他的办公室里。  
他已经换下了白天工作时穿的衬衫西服，而是随意的套着一件灰色的T恤，洗的发白的牛仔裤让他看起来像个刚毕业的大学生。  
Chris把点心盒放到Zach面前，露出的笑容终于把几乎印在了Zach视网膜上的模特的脸扫的一干二净。  
“我猜你或许饿了，Zoe告诉我这样是一种礼尚往来的行为。”他在Zach面前坐下，不确定的说，他是真的不太懂这个。  
Zach点了点头，他是真的饿了。最后是Chris帮忙选定了照片，因为Zach说如果再让他多看一秒钟他就要把本来就吃的不多的点心吐出来了。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
Zach没觉得这样的日常工作有什么问题，在走掉了几个助理之后，他终于找到一个不会抱怨他工作狂，也不会抱怨加班的助理。当然他的新助理加不加班现在已经根本轮不到他说了算了。  
Karl曾经在午休的时候开玩笑的跟Zach说，他们公司看起来已经易主，说不准哪一天他们就会集体叫Chris老板了。Zach只是无所谓的摆摆手，不要以为他没发现他的几个属下比他更加迁就Chris，即使他们并不真的清楚Chris本身有什么问题。  
周三的时候他正在自己的办公室里看之前模特写真的打样，顺便接了几个聊出版事宜的经纪公司的电话，快看完写真的时候听见外间Chris的声音越来越大，从最初的谦和有礼变成了愤怒的咆哮。  
“Wesly先生，”Chris做了个深呼吸，“这件事我们上一周就已经谈好了，您不能突然提出要换掉这个模特！”  
“没错，拍摄时间安排好，您这样做是没有道理的！”  
“那会给我们公司的日常工作带来很大的困扰！”  
他对着电话大声吼到，似乎已经把对客户的礼貌抛到了九霄云外，另一只手烦躁不耐的扯了扯自己棕色的领带。  
Zach站在办公室门口看着他，惊慌失措的；其他同事也从各自的办公区域聚拢了过来，Chris开始的时候似乎没有意识到，当他抬眼看见自己的同事和老板都在看着他的时候，一股强大的慌乱情绪抓住了他，他猛的挂断电话，Zach怀疑电话是不是就这样摔坏了。  
“Chris……”他迟疑的叫了一声，此刻的Chris是如此的陌生，不是第一天见到的那个愤怒炸毛的Chris，不是后来那个不耐烦的吼着要加班或者要按时下班的Chris，更不是那个时不时跟他一起在公司人去楼空后分享点心的Chris，他看起来……脆弱。  
Chris努力的调整自己的呼吸，他搞砸了，他又一次搞砸了。尽管努力告诉自己不要随便受工作影响，要接受正常人偶尔的心血来潮。他依旧在自己的老板与同事面前爆发，甚至对合作客户大吼大叫。恐慌与难堪像他曾经花费了童年很多时间观察的蚂蚁一样纷乱的爬上他的身体，钻进他的皮肤，他觉得头痛欲裂，太阳穴突突跳着仿佛脑浆就要就此崩裂出来。  
Zach远远的看着他，Chris站在那里的样子就像他掉进了一个冰冷的深潭，而他一点也不知道挣扎，只能恐慌的下沉，直到不能呼吸。  
可是，Chris想，自己才是那个怪胎，自己才是那个总是什么事都做好计划，不管去哪路线都要固定，不会跟人说话，也听不懂人家的双关与玩笑的反社会。他不能要求每个人都像Patrick，每个人都像Zoe或者他的父母姐姐一样包容他，他才是少数的那一个，他需要自己改变。  
他崩溃的用手指揉了揉太阳穴，他听见Zach在叫他，声音遥远。他觉得Zach可能是要请他离开，离开自己的公司。  
下一秒，Chris从自己的办公桌前跑开，把自己关进了此刻空无一人的茶水间，他锁上门，关上茶水间的灯，钻到放着咖啡机的小桌子下面的空隙里，在逼仄黑暗的空间中蹲下，将头埋进两膝之间，双手抓着头发，他觉得好多了，他觉得……安全。  
Zach焦急的拍门声在外面响起，Chris更努力的把自己缩成一团，想要变成尘埃一样这样就不用面对外面一屋子的同事和他的老板。  
“Chris，出来我们聊聊好吗？”Zach的声音隔着门依旧听得出十分焦急。  
Zach在恐慌，他发现了自己是一个多么无礼的怪胎，他要赶走他，要让Chris立刻离开公司。  
几分钟之后，门外的声音没了。Chris依旧缩在那里，感受到自己的血液流动着像浪花拍打上礁石一样撞击着他的皮肤，然后回流入快速跳动的心脏。  
门外的Zach在几分钟之后放弃了敲门，他觉得自己需要冷静下来，也需要给Chris时间冷静下来，这是他第一次看Chris这样，他知道这跟Chris的病有关，而他的同事们显然都不知道。  
“大家都先去工作吧，Chris这里我来解决。”他朝Karl他们挥了挥手，示意他们不要在聚集在这里，言下之意是等这事儿完了之后会给他们一个合理的解释。  
他回到办公室拿了自己的手机，又挪回茶水间门口，不去理会下属们好奇的视线，现在这个情况很显然他需要寻求外援了。  
“嘿，Zoe。”他拨通了Zoe的电话，对方那边声音嘈杂，看起来她正在忙碌。  
“呃……我这里出了点状况，Chris把自己关进了茶水间不肯出来……”不知道为什么Zach觉得很心虚，这件事本不是他的错，客户要换人这件事应该是由Chris告诉他，而Chris在客户那听到了这个事情之后就直接爆发了。  
但无论如何他还是觉得心虚，也许在他看着Zoe和Patrick都那么小心的宠溺着Chris之后，Chris在他面前爆发让他心虚又惭愧。  
Zoe尽量友好的把他数落了一顿，但是她理解Zach，该死的她真不想这么说，但是她真的理解Zach，因为她太了解Chris有时候的爆发真的毫无理由且伤害面极广的，不是说她就没被Chris伤过心。  
“好了好了，我知道了Zoe，现在，请告诉我该怎么办。”Zach耐心的听完了Zoe的数落，这让他的心虚和愧疚好了一些，但眼下Chris还把自己关在茶水间，他需要解决这个。  
Zoe这才停了下来，“去附近最好吃的蛋糕店，给他买几个小蛋糕，巧克力的或者抹茶的都行，找到茶水间的备用钥匙，你一个人进去，然后把蛋糕递到他面前。”  
“嗯，蛋糕，一个人，还有什么要注意的吗？”  
“如果你进去的时候里面没有开灯，那你也不要去把灯打开，一定要轻手轻脚的靠近，必须一个人！”  
Zach照做了，他手里提着4个小蛋糕，让Karl帮忙找出了茶水间的备用钥匙，然后一个人轻轻的摸了进去。  
小窗户的光透进来，他看见Chris把自己缩在了桌子下面，无助而安静的缩成一小团，心里有什么东西鼓起了一个气泡，在升腾而上时被“啵”的一下戳破。  
他就地坐在Chris面前，不去在意他今天穿的西裤花了自己多少钱，拿出一个巧克力小蛋糕之后清了清嗓子。  
“Chris~”他轻声喊到，好像声音太大会把什么东西弄碎一样。  
Chris从他的双膝之间抬起头，但是依旧没有抬头看Zach，他耷拉着脑袋好像一只刚被欺负了的小狗。  
Zach忍不住唇角的笑意，将一个巧克力蛋糕递到他面前，“吃蛋糕？”  
“他们很讨厌。”Chris声音弱弱的，但是他还是坚持这个时候提出换人的客户很讨厌，他的老板不该因为这个解雇他。  
Zach反应了一下才想到Chris说的肯定不是小蛋糕，那只能是今天唯一惹Chris生气的人了。虽然顾客就是上帝，临时起意换人改时间之类提各种要求的客户也不在少数，但是Zach现在觉得害的他的助理在这里缩了快一个小时，那些人的确很讨厌。  
“没错，他们很讨厌，可是蛋糕很好吃的。”他继续诱哄着，把蛋糕向Chris眼前推了推。  
不管你要发什么脾气，都要先吃饱肚子。以前在家生气的时候妈妈的话言犹在耳，面对着眼前都能够闻到奶油香味的蛋糕，Chris伸出了手。  
Zach坐在他对面，看着那个小蛋糕一口一口的消失在Chris嘴里，刚才布满了恐慌和害怕的蓝眼睛此刻亮晶晶蒙上了一层欣喜，他不由得露出一个笑容，然后在自己意识到之前伸出手指擦掉了Chris嘴角的巧克力。  
他像被烫到一样收回手，小心翼翼的用眼角余光观察起Chris的神色，可是对方神色如常到好像刚才他的触碰都是自己一个人的幻觉。  
Chris发现Zach在看他，然后冲他露出了一个看起来有点傻乎乎的却绝对真诚又可爱的笑容。他跟Zoe他们一样，会在他面前坐下来，会安静的安慰他。  
Zach跟他的朋友门一样不是那些害怕或者讨厌Chris的正常人，他们都爱他。  
是的，他们都爱他。

5.

吃掉4个小蛋糕之后，Chris的情绪好了很多，但显然还没有让他走足够的勇气从桌子下面出来，走出茶水间去面对他的同事。  
尽管Zach再三保证Karl他们不会多问一句话，可是Chris依旧扭捏着摇头。Zach不想把他逼的太紧，于是依旧坐在地上听着Chris数落今天的客户有多么讨厌多么烦人。  
“在拍摄之前我需要协调服装部道具部，还有摄影师的时间一堆乱七八糟的事，我做的很好，”Chris的语气是理所当然的骄傲，“可是他一提出要改时间就全毁了！”  
眼看着Chris又有要抓狂的趋势，Zach疲惫的抹了把脸，他得赶快转移话题。  
“Chris你知道，职场规则第一条，不要在你的上司面前夸耀自己。”他玩笑的说。  
“他们……呃……真的吗？”Chris的喋喋不休被打断，他读过很多跟职场规则有关的书，但是他很多做不到。  
Zach本来是为了转移话题随口一说，等发现Chris当了真才在心里暗暗骂了自己一句。  
“呃……对。不过，没关系，你可以随便在我面前夸自己。”  
“你是我老板，员工不要在老板面前夸耀自己。所以，我不能在你面前夸自己！”很好，逻辑满分。  
Zach忍不住笑了起来，眼前的人虽然有时候死脑筋，时不时的固执的像头牛，发起脾气来又像虚张声势。但偶尔流露出的天真又让他无比可爱。  
对了，还有那双眼睛，Zach从来没有见过那样一双眼睛，不是蓝天的颜色，不是海水的颜色。仿佛阳光照耀下的泳池深处，仿佛恒星爆炸时的光晕融入其中，仿佛包含了一整个宇宙。  
“Zach？Zach？”Chris伸出手在Zach面前晃了晃，有点担心的看着他，他记得他看过的众多关于心理学的书籍里其中一个病症的其中一个现象就是患者无法长时间的集中精神。  
Zach回过神来，为自己再次看着Chris陷入放空状态而感到脸颊发热，他不知道Chris是不是察觉到了他的失礼，他希望Chris没有发现，又期待Chris会发现自己因为他而沉迷。  
“Chris，听着，我们今天可以不讨论工作的事了，但我需要你明天跟我一起去合作商的公司好吗？”Zach试探着说，他是老板，他不会忘记他跟对方签了约，他得去把今天的误会解决掉。  
Chris眉头皱了一下，不过并没有很反感的表情，“明天的行程表我还没列完，不过下午有2个小时时间应该是空闲的，如果你需要我可以把见合作商加进去。”  
Chris皱眉头是因为Zach前一句刚说不谈工作的事了，后面又紧接着要求他明天跟他一起去见合作商，他不觉得这有什么问题，他一般是在一天下班前列好Zach第二天具体的工作时间表，而今天他还来得及干那个，他完全可以给Zach安排时间见合作商。  
“很好，你……你能跟人家道歉吗？”Zach不确定的问，Chris显然一点也不觉得自己错了，好吧，也许他生气这事儿的确没错，但是他对待合作商的态度可是大错特错了。  
Chris本来已经伸了一条腿从桌子下面出来，听见Zach这话不禁停下了动作，又窝回了原地。  
“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”  
“你看，是这样的Chris。”Zach语气温柔的说，“改时间的确是他们的错，但是你今天发脾气这个做法真的！真的不是一个助理应该有的行为。”  
“我知道……”又窝在地上的人嘟嘟哝哝弱弱的说了一句，那副可怜的样子让Zach刚鼓起来的教育Chris的决心像破了洞的气球一样迅速瘪了下去。  
Zach决定放弃了，要想说服Chris他得另外想办法，他发现自己一没办法跟Chris发脾气，二没办法一本正经的去纠正Chris，就连大声对他说话，他都做不到了。  
也许是因为加班时一起吃点心一起聊天，也许是因为每天定时定点的咖啡，但也许只是刚才地方吃东西时单纯又傻气的笑容。  
跟合作商道歉这件事，他一个人去也可以搞定。  
Chris一直呆到所有同事都下班才被Zach从茶水间里劝出来，Zach让他赶快回家，而他决定加班把上班时间落下的工作完成，包括重新安排服装部道具部准备服装道具，整理Zach今天处理的文件，最后是安排Zach明天的行程。  
期间Zach一直陪着他，他不太放心今天放Chris一个人在公司，还没等Chris开始整理日程表，Patrick跑来了Zach公司。  
“理论上我要揍你一顿的，所以别对我太热情，我是来接Chris的。”Patrick对着Zach摇了摇手指，故作冷漠的说。  
Zach惊讶的张大了嘴，他不记得他的老友什么时候变得这么讨厌了。  
Chris倒显得不是很高兴，“Zoe又多管闲事了。”  
Zach显然还没搞清楚怎么回事，Patrick先拍了一下Chris的头，“她不是多管闲事，我们是关心你，你这家伙不要不知好歹行不行。”  
“我只是合乎情理的对客户的不合理要求提出了抗议，然后她就认为我需要关心了？我是一个专业的助理，谢谢。”Chris嘴上虽然这么说着，但是却毫不客气的打开了Patrick带来的零食，下午的4个小蛋糕下肚好像就这样消失了一样。  
Patrick做出一副很以为然的样子点了点头，“是啊是啊，金牌助理先生，去我家吃晚餐怎么样？”  
“等我做完日程表，然后我就可以跟你走了。”Chris迅速的舔了舔手指，他喜欢Patrick未婚妻的厨艺。  
Patrick拍了拍Zach的肩，示意他到办公室说话。  
Zach疲倦的倒在自己的椅子里，不知道该跟Patrick说什么。  
“我知道你可能想炒了Chris，但是我希望你不会那么做。”  
Zach瞪大了眼睛，好像Patrick刚才说了什么世界不可思议事件一样，“炒了Chris？为什么，不，我没这个想法。”  
“真的？”这下轮到Patrick惊讶了，他认识Zach的事件也不短了，虽然Zach不是什么特别难相处的人，但是在工作这件事上通常都是相当认真的，一般情况下，Zach可不会允许自己的助理犯这种错误。  
“当然是真的，Chris干的挺不错的，虽然偶尔有点小问题，但是我不介意，那些问题我自己都能摆平。他能帮我的可比带给我的麻烦多多了。”Zach随意的摆了摆手。  
Patrick撇了撇嘴，他就该知道Chris总是有这种神奇魔力的，不然他也不会站在这里了。  
“我完事儿了，可以走啦！”外间传来Chris高兴的呼喊，Patrick向Zach示意了一下，转身离开了办公室。  
总有一个理由，让你站在这里，总有什么东西吸引着你，让你没法离开。不是吗？

6.  
从Patrick家回来之后Chris的心情比起下午已经好了很多，他喜欢和他的朋友们呆在一起，他们有时候都有些怪异，至少在别人眼里。  
今晚他们一起吃完饭，然后一群人玩起了Patrick新入手的相机，玩到兴头上干脆上模仿起了“最后的晚餐”里的构图拍起了照片。  
回到租的公寓里之后，突然的，一股愧疚与恐惧在他独自一人的时候袭来。他要如何跟他的新同事们解释他今天的异状，又或者Zach会不会最终决定辞掉他？  
他努力的让自己没有异状，花更多的时间与他的朋友们相处，但说到底他依然难以和陌生人或者他的同事们沟通。他无法理解他们闲时的玩笑，也没办法参透那些对普通人来说显而易见的双关，而Zach是唯一一个知道他病症的人，或许他暂时的容忍只是不希望自己惹到一个精神病患者，想要辞退Chris，他只需要一封邮件或者一条短信就能够做到了。  
他从床上坐起来，想要走到衣柜里，将自己塞进衣柜角落的空档之中，蜷缩在那里直到那似乎毫无来由的厌恶与恐惧自行散去，就像以前的每一次一样。  
手机在这个时候突兀的叫了起来，他被吓了一跳，在拿起手机看到来电人之后更是用力捏紧了手机的边缘，直到关节泛白，他才用另一只手按下了通话键。  
“Hello，Boss。”他声音紧绷，比任何一次说出这句话的时候都要慌张。  
Zach张了张嘴，一时竟然不知道说什么，他只是吃过晚饭遛完狗回到公寓洗好澡窝在沙发上的时候突然想到了Chris，不知道为什么就冲动的打了一个电话过去。  
只是为了确认Chris还好，下午那番折腾之后，他想确认Chris现在一切都好。  
“Zach？”  
“嗯，Chris，是我。”  
“我知道是你，我的手机有来电显示。”Chris在能控制住自己这样说之前话已经蹦了出来。  
Zach无奈的揉了揉眉心，“对，是我傻了。”  
“有什么事吗？今天工作有遗漏？还是突然要什么文件？”他在担心自己会被Zach炒掉，但是他也讨厌老板的反复无常，虽然Zach已经比他以前的老板好了很多，但是他还是有点反复无常——从Chris的角度来看。  
Zach连忙摆了摆手才想起来Chris看不见，“不不不，我只是想确认你一切都好？”  
Chris收回踩在的地上的双脚，把自己再次掩埋到被子下面，“我很好，我为什么会不好？”  
“因为……我想，下午你不太开心……”  
“哼，”Chris发出一声弱弱的却带着明显烦躁的鼻音，“我们制定了拍摄计划，之前合作商已经同意了，他们就应该遵守这个计划，可是他却要临时修改计划，所以是的，我不开心。”  
“好的好的，你绝对有权利不开心，Chris。”Zach用哄人的语气说道。  
Chris把头探出本子里想要呼吸一点新鲜空气，Zach说他有权利不开心，这样说来Zach不会炒掉他，而且Zach也同意他可以为了这个不开心。  
“修改计划我已经做好了。”Chris又有点不甘心的说。  
Zach躺在自己公寓的长沙发上，一只手摸着Noah的肚子，因为Chris这句话而露出了笑容。  
“是的，我走之前已经看到了，谢谢你，你做得很好。”他的语气很真挚。  
Chris有点得意的用被子把自己裹成一个茧。  
“今晚在Patrick家玩的怎么样？”Zach突然问道。  
“大家都玩的很开心，我们都玩了Patrick的新相机，我想等领了薪水我也要去买一个！”说起相机来，Chris开始滔滔不绝。  
Chris说的越来越多，他说到他买的第一个相机，他拍的第一张照片，那是从他家的角度拍摄到的好莱坞；他贴满的第一个相册；他在上了伯克利之后写的第一篇论文，他在英国留学时因为长年累月的雨季而为洛杉矶的阳光写的诗歌……  
当Zach反应过来时，他只能听到Chris轻浅的呼吸了。  
那是第一次Chris在因为病症反应过度之后没有将自己藏进角落里，他躺在床上裹在被子里，手机还放在耳边，然后进入了梦乡。  
“我没想到你睡觉还会打呼噜，虽然很小声。”Chris的大脑还在迷糊中，耳边却响起了Zach的声音，他吓的几乎从床上弹起来，结果因为被子裹的太紧而从床上摔到了地上。  
手机另一头传来Zach的大笑声，Chris揉着摔疼了的屁股不敢置信的看着自己的手机。  
“你昨晚一直就没挂断？！”  
“大概是因为我还没听够关于你拍的那些照片？职业病发作吧我想。”他开了一个玩笑。  
Chris把被子扔回床上，拿起接通了一夜的手机，“你真是个怪胎，Zach。”  
“我很荣幸。”他的语气好像Chris刚才发了一个奖章给他，好像Chris说他怪胎是在夸他一样。  
Chris终于忍不住在这闹剧一样的通话里大笑起来，一股温暖而柔软的情绪从他心里升腾起来，他从未想过会有一天和什么人电话聊天直到睡着，然后又在对方的声音里清醒过来。鉴于别人和他说话很少会坚持半小时以上，连他姐姐也做不到这个。  
“谢谢你，Zach。”他是不善交际，但是他不是傻瓜，他知道昨天自己在工作上犯了错，而他的老板不仅没有生气，反而想方设法的安慰他。  
Zach装作沉吟了一下，然后继续用玩笑的语气说：“争取下次别在茶水间呆那么久好吗？其他同事偶尔会想喝个下午茶什么的。”  
他们又闲谈了几句，发现时间已经到了不得不准备去公司的地步才挂断了电话，在那之前，Zach承诺会顺路带Chris最喜欢的那家餐厅的早点去公司给他。  
“你绝对是史上最好的老板。”  
“是的，我当然是，而且我下午还要去合作商那边谈判。”  
Zach只是随口提起，他当然没有要责怪Chris的意思，否则他就不会在昨晚以及今天早上跟他聊天。而Chris却下定了决心。  
“下午我跟你一起去。”  
“Chris？”去人家公司继续发脾气么？虽然不该这么想，但是Zach却觉得这也不是没可能。  
“不是啦，昨天我态度不太好，我会道歉的。”Chris带着点郁闷的弱声反驳道。  
Zach答应了他，并且决定Chris今天的下午茶也由他来负责。

**Author's Note:**

> 研究来说，患有艾斯伯格综合症的病人智力其实普遍较高。不是弱智！不是弱智！不是弱智！【重三  
> 这不是个治愈故事，因为这个病症没法治愈而且可以说不算是一种心理疾病。  
> 但这是个百分之百的恋爱故事，而且是霸道总裁爱上我的那种【23333  
> 一切专业知识都不要信以为真。  
> 目前提到艾斯伯格的地方比较多，但是主要是因为大佬刚接触到派派。后面会以日常为主，但是不会太多的提及病症。  
> 这只是一篇普通的恋爱文，不是治愈文。真哒！  
> 以及，就是想写大佬宠派而已=-=  
> 有些艾斯伯格病症的表现是我胡诌的，别当真。


End file.
